In recent years, an aggressive scaling-down of individual device elements in an advanced semiconductor device has required commensurate shrinkage of the physical dimensions of the interconnect patterns. Some interconnect patterns require a line width equal to or less than 10 nanometers. For example, in the case of a NAND-type nonvolatile memory, miniaturized patterns are preferably formed in a uniform manner for the purpose of providing a higher capacity.